Entre pluie et arc-en-ciel
by Cuillere et Lavabo
Summary: [UA] Cinq fois où Kuina et Sabo se retrouvèrent coincés sous la pluie et une fois où ils furent coincés sous un arc-en-ciel. [Cadeau d'anniversaire pour FV]


**ENTRE PLUIE ET ARC-EN-CIEL**

 _Cinq fois où Kuina et Sabo se retrouvèrent coincés sous la pluie et une fois où ils furent coincés sous un arc-en-ciel._

 **Note :** Oui, je devrais être en train de faire deux choses : réviser ou écrire pour le NaNoWriMo. Mais je me DEVAIS d'écrire cet OS pour l'anniversaire de la charmante, de la gentille, de l'adorable **FV** ! C'est ton petit cadeau d'anniversaire, j'espère qu'il te plaira et que le SaboKuina te rend aussi heureuse que moi c:

Sorry s'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, je ne me suis pas vraiment relue...

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

S'il n'y avait pas du monde autour d'elle, Kuina aurait hurlé. Elle aurait certainement jeter son sac dans la flaque d'eau qui commençait à se former devant elle et aurait cogné le premier professeur qui passait devant elle. Mais au lieu de céder à la violence et de se faire expulser de son établissement, elle inspira profondément en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, les sourcils froncés et le regard sombre.

Elle releva les yeux, fixant les trombes d'eau qui tombaient et soupira de désespoir. La veille, Ace avait promis de la ramener en voiture pour qu'elle n'ait pas à marcher sous la pluie. Heureuse et lui faisant entièrement confiance, elle n'avait donc pas pris de parapluie ce matin-là et était partie sans se soucier de quoique ce soit.

Quelle naïveté. Si elle pouvait elle giflerait son « elle » de ce matin.

Elle s'apprêtait à courir lorsqu'un mouvement à sa droite lui fasse tourner la tête et qu'elle ne tombe sur un garçon blond qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle lui envoya un sourire en secouant la tête.

« Sabo. » Appela-t-elle. « Je suppose qu'Ace t'a aussi laissé en plan. »

« Il a dit qu'il avait ''plus important à faire''. » Répondit le blond en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

« Je sais... J'ai reçu la même chose. » Soupira Kuina.

Ils n'échangèrent pas plus de mot pendant quelques minutes. Ils se tenait côte à côté, leurs bras se frôlant lorsque Kuina réajustait son sac ou quand Sabo frissonnait à cause du froid et de l'humidité. Ils finirent par comprendre que cette averse n'était pas prête de s'arrêter de si tôt et qu'ils allaient surtout rester un moment ici s'ils ne se décidaient pas à bouger.

« Tu penses qu'on aura l'air stupide si on court ? »

« On est des _adolescents_ , Kuina. Peu importe ce qu'on fait on aura l'air stupide. » Lui assura le jeune homme.

Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil pendant que Sabo se frottait les bras pour se réchauffer et que Kuina remontait la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et se sourirent. D'un même mouvement, ils s'élancèrent sous la pluie, courant à pleine vitesse. Ils pouvaient sentir les gouttes fouetter leurs visages et leurs vêtements coller à leurs peaux alors qu'ils venaient de faire quelques mètres seulement. Mais malgré le froid qu'ils ressentaient et leur envie de retourner se réchauffer, ils continuèrent de courir.

Sabo avait eu raison, ils passèrent à côté d'une vieille femme sous un parapluie qui leur aurait fait un sermon sur leur façon de se comporter s'ils étaient resté plus longtemps et manquèrent de renverser une mère de famille qui les foudroya du regard. Ils avaient l'air de deux idiots, surtout lorsque Kuina explosa de rire quand Sabo manqua de tomber. Elle le rattrapa de justesse par le bras et, grâce à l'élan qu'elle avait pris, parvint à le remettre sur pieds sans s'arrêter.

Malgré les remarques moqueuses de Kuina, Sabo la raccompagna chez elle et elle remarqua avec une pointe de plaisir qu'il faisait tout pour que son regard ne s'abaisse pas sur sa chemise transparente où on pouvait certainement voir son soutien-gorge. Elle eut envie de l'inviter à rentrer un moment mais se rappela que lui proposer de se sécher pour repartir courir sous la pluie ne serai pas très intelligent.

« On se voit demain ? » Décida-t-elle de dire une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la porte d'entrée de sa maison.

Sabo acquiesça et, après un vague signe de main, il repartit au pas de course, ne remarquant pas les yeux de Kuina qui le suivirent jusqu'au bout de la rue.

Comme elle s'en doutait, ils furent tous les deux malades le lendemain, mais le jour d'après ils ne se gênèrent pas pour frapper Ace jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de ne plus les laisser en plan.

* * *

« Je crois que je suis tout sauf chanceuse. » Soupira Kuina à côté de Sabo lorsqu'ils sortirent du bar où ils avaient passé la soirée.

Il n'eut pas à lever la tête pour remarquer les trombes d'eau qui tombaient des nuages presque noirs.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas de parapluie. » Dit-il.

La jeune femme secoua la tête puis pointa du doigt Zoro et Luffy, un peu plus loin, son parapluie les protégeant tous les deux.

« Je suis une amie super, j'aide Zoro à conclure avec ton frère. »

« Et nous on ne conclut pas ? » Ricana-t-il.

« Je suppose que non... » Sourit-elle. « Je vais voir si je peux essayer d'en voler un à l'intérieur. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de retourner dans le bar.

Sabo acquiesça même si elle ne le voyait pas, s'étant déjà retourné, et reporta son regard sur le trottoir d''en face. Il pouvait voir les rigoles débordantes et entendait l'eau couler si fort dans les égouts qu'il croyait entendre des cascades. Il sentait déjà la promesse d'une nouvelle course folle sous la pluie et une grosse grippe le lendemain.

Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque Kuina ressortit les mains vides.

« Prête à courir ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se replaçait à côté de lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils et sourit en même temps.

« Tu arrives à peine à parler, tu ne pourras jamais courir sans tomber sur la route et te faire écraser. »

Oh. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était aussi bourré. Mais étant donné qu'il voyait à peine ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il se disait qu'elle avait sûrement raison. Cependant son cerveau embué d'alcool ne se préoccupa pas de ce fait et Sabo s'élança donc sous la pluie, sans attendre la jeune femme. Cette dernière hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il manqua de tomber au moment même où une voiture passait à côté de lui et s'empressa de le rattraper pour l'empêcher de mourir sur le chemin du retour.

Sabo lui sourit sans arrêter sa course quand il vit qu'elle le suivait mais se retourna trop tard pour éviter le poteau qu'il se prit de plein fouet dans le visage, retombant en arrière sur le trottoir. Kuina accéléra et s'accroupit à côté de lui pour vérifier si tout allait bien, inquiète.

« Ça va, ça va. » Marmonna-t-il en se frottant sa joue gauche et son front qui le lançaient.

Lorsqu'elle s'assura que tout allait vraiment bien et que son inquiétude retomba, elle explosa de rire, sous le regard surpris du blond.. Elle ria sans pouvoir s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez lui et qu'ils se séparent.

Elle rit aussi toute la semaine qui suivit, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son oeil au beurre noir et l'hématome qui s'étalait sur presque toute sa joue.

Cette fois-ci, personne ne tomba malade.

* * *

« J'adore la pluie. » Souffla Sabo.

« Je sais, moi aussi ! » S'exclama Kuina à côté de lui.

Resserrant sa prise autour du manche du parapluie, il baissa les yeux pour lui sourire. Après plusieurs courses sous la pluie se soldant par des journées à être malade ou avec des blessures quelque peu gênantes, ils avaient enfin pensé à prendre un parapluie pour se protéger.

Marcher tranquillement sous la pluie sans avoir à se soucier d'être malade et sans avoir à courir pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible avait quelque chose de vraiment agréable. Ils étaient tous les deux emmitouflés dans des pulls épais et des écharpes pour se protéger du froid, marchant dans un silence paisible.

Etant donné que le parapluie qu'ils avaient était celui de Kuina, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour d'abord passer chez Sabo avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle – enfin, elle avait plus insisté sans lui laisser l'occasion de refuser. Cela lui faisait faire un petit détour mais elle lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois que ça ne la dérangeait pas le moindre du monde.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs pensées, avançant tranquillement sans se presser et sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui les entourait – ce qu'ils auraient dû faire.

Les deux sursautèrent lorsqu'une voiture klaxonna soudainement sans raison apparente et passa à une vitesse folle juste à côté d'eux, les éclaboussant au passage sans qu'ils aient le temps de même penser à se protéger.

Sabo renifla et marmonna un juron en entendant Kuina éternuer à coté de lui. Ils étaient mouillés des pieds à la tête, le parapluie au-dessus d'eux étant désormais inutile et semblait même ridicule. Le blond le ferma en soupirant et le tendit à la fille à ses côtés qui le regardait curieusement.

« Je te raccompagne ? »

Elle lui sourit pour seule réponse avant qu'ils ne partent en courant, espérant ne pas être malade le lendemain.

* * *

« J'ai l'impression qu'il pleut tous les jours dans cette ville. » Marmonna Sabo en sortant du bâtiment dans lequel il avait cours.

« Il serait peut-être temps d'investir dans un parapluie. » Lui répondit une voix à sa droite et il se tourna pour voir Kuina à côté de lui, lui souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de continuer.

« Heureusement que tu es là pour ça alors. » Se moqua-t-il lorsqu'elle sortit son propre parapluie en roulant des yeux.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de rentrer ensemble, bien que la plupart du temps ils se retrouvaient toujours avec des problèmes et finissaient par courir sous la pluie comme des dératés et tombaient malade le lendemain. Leurs absences se multipliaient et ils étaient les seuls à trouver cela amusant.

Sabo se retint de sourire encore plus lorsqu'il pensa que si tomber malade était la seule chose qu'il devait endurer pour passer plus de temps avec Kuina, alors ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il attrapa l'étui du parapluie qu'elle lui tendait, remarquant vaguement que quelque chose semblait être différent, la couleur lui paraissait plus pâle, plus...

Quand elle ouvrit son parapluie il comprit d'où lui venait cette impression.

« Oh _merde_. » Siffla-t-elle en le repliant immédiatement et en jetant des regards autour d'elle comme pour s'assurer que personne n'avait vu son parapluie rose pâle parsemé de plusieurs petits cœurs rouges.

Sabo cligna lentement des yeux et fit du mieux qu'il put pour retenir son rire. Vu la façon dont elle le fusilla du regard lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses épaules tremblaient, il n'avait pas dû réussir à masquer son amusement.

« Nouveau parapluie ? »

Son regard s'assombrit encore plus. « Ce doit être celui de ma voisine, je la garde le week-end. »

« Je suppose que c'est le seul que tu as sur toi ? » Demanda-t-il et elle lui répondit en acquiesçant. Sabo continua de la regarder, attendant qu'elle ressorte son parapluie pour qu'ils puissent rentrer, mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

« Quoi ? » Finit-elle par demander.

Il haussa un sourcil à cette question. « Le parapluie. » Dit-il, mais elle ne bougea toujours pas. « Pour qu'on puisse rentrer. » Ajouta-t-il. Ce fut au tour de Kuina de le fixer comme s'il venait de lui parler une langue étrangère.

« Je ne rentre pas en portant ça. »

« Alors quoi ? On reste là toute la soirée ? » Soupira-t-il et il comprit qu'il aurait dû se taire lorsqu'elle détourna le regard pour fixer le portail un peu plus loin. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Prêt à courir ? »

* * *

Kuina l'avait presque applaudi.

Elle avait été si impressionnée, si agréablement surprise et ça se voyait sur tout son visage. Sabo était franchement fier de lui, il devrait faire ce genre de surprises plus souvent.

La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas récupéré son parapluie et cela faisait maintenant trois jours d'affilés qu'il pleuvait averse, mais surtout trois jours où ils devaient courir sous la pluie pour rentrer chez eux. La veille Sabo s'était senti tellement mal qu'il avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains.

Il avait acheté un parapluie.

Et ce soir-là, alors que Kuina sortait d'un cours d'Histoire de l'économie horriblement ennuyeux, elle avait eu la surprise de le voir en train de l'attendre, déjà sous la pluie mais protégé.

Une si belle surprise.

Elle s'était alors engagée joyeusement, prenant place à ses côtés et s'apprêtant à marcher tranquillement jusqu'à chez elle, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis un moment. Sans un mot, les deux avaient commencé à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque de vent les surprenne tous les deux, Kuina retenant de justesse le dossier qu'elle avait dans les bras et Sabo... Sabo lâcha le parapluie.

Aucun des deux ne cria lorsque la pluie s'abattit sur eux. Aucun des deux ne sursauta lorsque leurs vêtements furent soudainement collés à leurs peaux. Non, ils se contentèrent de regarder tristement le parapluie s'envoler au loin pour aller se coincer en haut d'un gigantesque sapin.

« Je pense qu'on est maudits. » Dit mollement Sabo, regardant avec regret son parapluie neuf qui ne descendrait pas de son perchoir avant un bon moment certainement. Il avait fini par s'y attacher à son premier parapluie. Kuina posa une main sur son bras et lui donna un sourire compatissant.

Avant qu'ils ne se mettent à courir tous les deux à pleine vitesse, sachant très bien qu'avec la pluie et le vent ils seraient malades comme des chiens le lendemain.

* * *

Sabo regardait pensivement l'endroit où son parapluie s'était accroché quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait été à une hauteur assez impressionnante, impossible à décrocher, mais étant donné qu'il ne le voyait plus il se disait qu'il avait certainement fini par tomber et le chanceux qui passait par là à ce moment avait gagné un parapluie gratuitement.

S'il retrouvait le chieur qui le lui avait volé, il lui casserait la mâchoire.

Le blond se retourna en entendant la porte du bâtiment devant lequel il était s'ouvrir et vit Kuina en sortir. Cette dernière ne fut pas du tout surprise de le voir l'attendre, ils avaient pris la – bonne, pensa Sabo, _très_ bonne – habitude de rentrer ensemble le soir, surtout lorsqu'il pleuvait.

Ce qui voulait dire, en cette période, presque tous les soirs.

« On a carrément abandonné l'idée d'apporter un parapluie ? » Rit Kuina en voyant ses mains vides.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose. » Lui répondit-il en voyant qu'elle ne faisait aucun mouvement pour sortir un quelconque parapluie. Elle haussa vaguement les épaules, regardant la pluie tomber, avant de s'avancer en tendant la main.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on en ait besoin cette fois-ci. »

Et Sabo remarqua qu'effectivement, aucune goutte ne semblait toucher la main de la jeune femme. Kuina continua de s'avancer, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui tombait, et le blond remarqua un arc-en-ciel se former au loin derrière elle, là où de timides rayons de soleil faisaient leur apparition.

Elle se retourna et il lui sourit, prêt à demander si elle voulait qu'il la raccompagne, mais elle le prit de cours.

« Tu veux venir chez moi ? »

Peut-être que la pluie n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
